Love at First Fright (NaLu Oneshot)
by smol fry
Summary: Lucy visits a haunted house with her friends and ends up meeting the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy, Erza, and Juvia were all on their way to a haunted house all in the spirit of Halloween.

"I heard that there are some really attractive people who work in the house." Juvia gleamed.

"Is that so?" Erza questioned, "I will have to win them over with my nurse costume." She wiggled her brows, and equipped into a sexy nurse costume.

"At this rate, non of the boys will even notice us Juvia," Lucy sighed.

Juvia nodded her head in agreement. The three girls approached the house and were at the end of the very, very long line. Erza and Juvia were deep in conversation about one of the boys that supposedly worked here. Meanwhile Lucy had a feeling in her stomach and it wasn't a good one.

"IS ANYONE HERE A WIZARD?" Someone shouted from the front of the line.

"We are!" Erza yelled back.

"Please, follow me."

"What's going on?" Erza asked the man.

"We were about to open the doors to the crowd, but a group of wizards came in and threatened to destroy everything if we didn't leave them alone. And it just so happens that our three wizards who actually work here have the night off, I had called them to come help us, but by the time they would arrive here it would have taken too long. The other workers had decided to quit after the bandits showed up."

"Don't worry sir, my friends and I will take care of this as quickly as possible." Lucy said, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Weird," Juvia said, gaining everyone's attention, "I don't sense any magic power."

"I was just about to say that," Erza said, "We'll split up and take a look around the premises."

The three girls split up and took a look around the creepy haunted house. Lucy was outside in the graveyard section when she felt three incredibly strong mages approaching the house.

"Erza! Juvia! Strong mages approaching the house at 12 o'clock!" The two mages came running outside, followed by the man running the place.

Erza had equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, getting all of her swords ready to attack the invaders. Lucy summoned Sagittarius who had three arrows ready to penetrate the enemy. Juvia was in her stance ready to throw water slicer at them.

A group pink, blue, and black boys who seemed to be in their late teens halted when they saw what they were walking into. They all got into defensive stances, ready to attack.

Just as they were about to unleash their attacks all at once, the man stopped them, "Stop! Those are the wizards that work here! Boys these are the girls who offered to help get rid of the bandits."

"We sensed a great amount of magic power and we came running as fast as we could." The blue haired man said.

"We did the sam-" Erza froze, was this who she thought it was? "Jellal?"

His eyes widened, "Erza?"

"You guys know eachother?" The black haired one asked.

"Yes, she is my friend from childhood."

"Enough chit chat! Nice to meet you guys, but we gotta get scaring people! Scare ya later, Blondie." He waved to Lucy.

The three boys bid farewell and disappeared into the house.

"I never spoke to him, why did he only say that to me?" Lucy asked out loud.

"He lovessssssssss you!"

"Who said that?" She asked.

"Look up."

A blue cat with wings was hovering over top of the girls. And then flew away with a snicker.

"I'd like it if you girls would be the ifrst to try out the house, free of charge." The man said.

"We cannot accept, as we didn't aid you in anyway." Erza said and walked to the back of the line with her to friends trailing behind her.

"Erza? Does this have anything to do with Jellal?" Lucy asked as they stopped at the back of the line.

"Yeah, he seemed to be really interested in you." Juvia wiggled her brows.

"Not gonna lie, I was nervous to see him again."

"She lovesssssssss him!"

"AGAIN CAT?!" Lucy shouted.

"I was sent to check on you guys." He said.

"Okay now go away, we are having a girl talk." Juvia said.

Erza punched him into oblivion when he made another comment about Jellal.

The line had flown by very quickly. Erza kept letting people go ahead of them. They were the last ones to enter the house.

"Finally!" Lucy exclaimed.

 _Enter at your own risk._ Read a sign with fake blood splattered on the door.

A man in a cloak led the girls to a frightening hallway, only able to fit one person.

Lucy was behind her two friends which made her the easiest one to scare. A boy in a scary mask had been following her since they entered the house.

"Way to not be subtle." She heard one of his friends say from outside of the wall.

He kept making moves on Lucy, as in tugging at her hair, playfully putting his arm around her. Not that she objected, she quite enjoyed it.

As he "playfully" smacked her ass, she fake gasped and said, "Atleast take me on a date first!"

"Of course! I'd love to." He finally spoke.

They held hands in the dark. The boy growling at whoever tried to scare her.

"Buddy, you're defeating the purpose of the haunted house." The same voice from behind the wall said.

At the end of the house, she tugged his mask off and it revealed the pink haired boy.

"Knew it." She giggled.

They exchanged numbers and took a commemorative photo together.

Lucy closed the album, turning to Nashy, her eldest daughter of 2, "And that is how I met the love of my life." She smiled ear to ear.

"Mommy loveeeesssss daddy!" Nashy shouted.

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes because Happy had taught her to say that.

Natsu walked in with their son, Igneel fast asleep in his arms. He simply stared at her with a gleam in his eyes, the same stare he gave her on their wedding day, even the same stare he gave her when they met.

"I love you." He mouthed to her and kissed her forehead, careful not to wake Igneel.

"I love you." She mouthed back.


	2. AN

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my profile for up coming stories. B)


End file.
